Flying High (A McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's time for Catherine's bachelorette party. Part 5 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon.
_Mari & Ilna-you guys are quite simply the best of the best. Awesome doesn't even begin to describe you. I can never possibly express how much fun this is for me and how glad I am to be on this ride with the two of you. Two years and still going strong. Here's to many more!_

 _Sandy-You are all that and a big bag of salt and vinegar chips._

 _REAL Worlders-HERE WE GO! You guys have been absolutely amazing over the last two years and I am so very grateful you're all along on this adventure with us. As always I'm woefully behind on responding to reviews-ok let's be honest I haven't responded to one in months, years possibly-but PLEASE know that every word is read and appreciated and treasured and my lack of response is truly nothing more than a case of not enough hours in a day._

* * *

 **Flying High (1/1)** Part 5 of the REAL McRoll Wedding Marathon

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Wednesday 3:45 P.M.**

"You ready to go?" Carrie called out as she and Grace bounded into the bullpen at Five-0 headquarters, huge smiles on their faces.

"It's time for your bachelorette party!" Grace clapped excitedly.

"I'm ready," Catherine grinned. "But you guys didn't have to go to the trouble of picking me up. I could have met you there."

"Absolutely not." Carrie shook her head adamantly. "You're getting the full bride treatment. And that includes being chauffeured for the evening by your co-maids of honor."

"You're sure this is safe, right?" Danny asked for at least the tenth time since he found out they had decided to take a trapeze class in lieu of a more traditional bachelorette party.

He was touched when both Carrie and Catherine insisted it wouldn't feel right if Grace couldn't be included in the evening's festivities, even though the teenager herself made it very clear she understood if Carrie wanted to go the more traditional bar-hopping route with the planning.

"Danno," Grace said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's perfectly safe," Catherine assured him.

"They have a spotless safety record," Steve nodded in agreement. "No serious injuries in the six years they've been open. Certifications up to date for everyone who works there. No outstanding warrants or past convictions."

He stopped talking when he realized the others in the group was staring at him.

"Oh come on," he shrugged. "Every single one of you knew I was gonna check."

"We totally did," Grace giggled. "I'm just gonna run to the restroom and change into my gym clothes if that's okay."

"Sure thing, Gracieco," Carrie grinned. "We'll wait right here."

As Grace dashed down the hall Danny turned to Carrie. "I have to ask one more time … what in the world … I mean who … trapeze lessons?"

"We wanted to do something none of us had ever tried before," Carrie explained. "And since we're talking about Catherine here it had to be something adventurous."

Catherine grinned as Steve dropped his arm across her shoulders.

"Speaking of adventurous," Carrie lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, "Whatever you do be careful if you decide to google the words 'adventurous' and 'trapeze' together."

Danny's face paled. "You just had to put that image in my head, didn't you?"

Carrie continued with a twinkle in her eye, "You wouldn't believe how many videos there are of couples who installed a trapeze bar over their bed."

"Don't get any ideas," Danny pointed at Steve and Catherine. "I'm serious. The last thing the two of you need … just don't."

"All I can say is it looked very … acrobatic," Carrie smirked. "I mean if you were looking for a workout … "

"Enough," Danny put his hands up in the universal sign for stop. "You're getting as bad as them."

"I'm just sayin'," Carrie shrugged. "It would definitely add a little spice."

Steve and Catherine shared an amused smile. They knew Carrie was just winding Danny up.

"These two don't need any more spice than they've already got. Trust me," Danny scoffed.

"Still … it's good to keep an open mind," Steve pointed out. "We wouldn't want things to get stale like they do for some people after the wedding."

"What are you … do you seriously … " Danny sputtered. "Oh I get it … you're just screwin' with me now."

"Am I?" Steve teased.

"You know what … I'm done with the three of you. I'm going to say goodbye to my daughter and get away from you crazy people."

"You're coming over to the house for dinner," Steve chuckled.

Danny sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll see you there."

* * *

 **Samahdi Center**

 **4:25 P.M**

Carrie, Grace and Catherine pulled up to the Samadhi Center to find the rest of the party-goers waiting for them just outside the front entrance. Kono, who had come straight from interviewing a suspect, Mary, Jenna, Casey, Angela, Theresa, Gabby, Leilani, Lucy and Esther. All dressed in gym clothes with the exception of Angela.

"I am here strictly to observe from ground level and take plenty of pictures," Angela said as they entered the building. "I am too old to be flying around on a trapeze."

"No you aren't," Grace argued. "They have lots of students older than you, Aunt Angela."

"Well then let's just say I'm too chicken," Angela smiled.

"I kinda can't believe I'm doing this either," Mary said nervously. "Any time I have a dream where I'm flying I wake in a cold sweat."

"This is gonna be awesome," Casey bounced excitedly. "I can't wait to try. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're very welcome," Catherine smiled.

"So what do you say we get to this," Carrie clapped. "Onward and upward. Literally."

Fifteen minutes later they were seated in a semi-circle on the gym floor while their instructors, Tia and Marnie, and safety personnel, Louis and Kiko, explained the exact procedure for the class.

"So, who wants to go first," Tia said as soon as the last of the instructions were delivered.

"The bride should go first," Grace said, pointing to Catherine.

"Very good, please come with me." Tia smiled and she, Louis and Catherine headed for the ladder leading up to one trapeze deck while Kiko and Marnie headed across the large gym to the other.

Angela snapped away with her phone.

"That looks like a long way across," Leilani said as she eyed the distance between the two towers.

"I went zip lining once on a half mile line," Gabby said, her eyes fixed on the far tower.

"Really? How was it," Leilani asked.

"All I remember is screaming the whole way," Gabby admitted. "But I'm still here so … "

After receiving some last minute instructions Catherine was ready to go.

"Here we go," Tia called down to the others.

Catherine bent her knees, grabbed the trapeze bar over her head and with a smile stepped off the platform. She glided through the air, body straight and toes pointed, just like they'd been taught, then gracefully planted her feet on the far tower and held onto the bar until she was firmly situated.

"How was it?" Carrie called up to her best friend.

"Awesome!" Catherine responded.

She exchanged a few words with Marnie then turned around and stepped off the far platform. This time instead of heading for the near tower she intentionally let herself swing back and forth a few times, keeping her legs perfectly still to slow her momentum, and when she was halfway between the two towers she let go and dropped into the safety net below.

She made her way to the edge of the net and rolled off just as Tia had demonstrated.

"That is amazing! Who's next?"

"I'll go," Carrie said, "Unless someone else wants to."

"No, you go ahead," Jenna smiled anxiously.

Carrie, Grace, Kono and Casey all took their initial turn in quick succession, each one affirming Catherine's claim that it was an amazing experience.

"I guess I'm next," Mary said as she inhaled deeply.

"You can do this," Catherine said confidently as she squeezed Mary's hand. "You're so much braver than you think you are."

"Thanks," Mary smiled sincerely before heading off and climbing the tower determinedly.

"I'm a mother," she said nervously to Tia when she reached the top.

"So am I." Tina smiled serenely. "Don't worry. You're going to do great."

Catherine watched from below as Mary received her last minute instructions. She held her breath as Mary turned and grabbed the bar, stared at the far tower with a resolute expression, took several deep breaths and stepped off.

She had a small positioning bobble in the middle as she began to pull up her knees but Tia called out the needed corrections and after adjusting her position Mary glided onto the far tower with a relieved smile.

"I did it!" she said, arms held triumphantly in the air, so reminiscent of Joan it made Catherine laugh.

"Great job!" she called back.

A minute later Mary was rolling off the safety net and bouncing with excitement as she made her way back to the group.

"You guys were right. That is so much fun," she said animatedly.

"I knew you'd love it," Catherine beamed.

"Ok, my turn," Lucy said. "This reminds me of that rope swing behind our house in New York when we were kids. Do you remember that, Cath?"

"I remember Laura falling off it and breaking her arm one time when we were visiting," Catherine answered.

"Good thing she decided to stay home with the kids tonight then," Lucy grinned as she headed for the tower.

Once Lucy, Theresa, Jenna, Gabby, Leilani and Esther had all taken a turn the entire group took a second turn, this time adding leg movements for acceleration.

Once Tia was sure they all had the basics down she asked who wanted to add an exchange in the middle of the swing. Half the group said yes immediately and the other half asked to see a demonstration of exactly what she meant.

Kiko dropped down an additional trapeze from the ceiling halfway between the two towers. He grabbed one of the tower trapezes and made his out to it, settling himself in, hanging upside down with his legs over the bar, before sending the other trapeze back to Marnie.

Once he was ready he signaled Tia who stood on her hands and wrapped her legs securely around the bar of the trapeze on the near tower. With the assistance of Louis she swung out towards the far tower and reached out her hands. When Louis grabbed her outstretched wrists she released her own bar and her partner swung her effortlessly towards the far tower.

"I have definitely got to try that," Catherine said, moving eagerly towards the tower.

After listening carefully to Tia's last-minute instructions she executed a perfect handstand and grabbed the trapeze bar with her legs. She held her arms out as instructed and Louis grabbed them with a smile and guided her to the far tower.

"This was the best idea ever!" she said triumphantly as she righted herself.

One by one all of the woman except Angela, who was enjoying her role as official photographer, headed up the tower and performed the exchange. There were a few misfires on some of the first tries but Tia patiently explained precisely where things went wrong and soon after everyone completed the maneuver successfully.

Their second time through Tia encouraged them to add a flourish of their choice after Louis grabbed their hands. Carrie stood next to Angela and watched as Catherine executed a beautiful mid-air split. "Please tell me you got a picture of that," she said gleefully.

"I did indeed," Angela smiled.

"You need to send it to Danny."

Angela winked. "I'm way ahead of you."

After everyone had completed their final run they assembled back on the gym floor with Tia.

"Excellent job, everyone," she said sincerely. "I had an absolute blast with you guys. We'd love to see any of you interested in more training sign up for some of our classes."

"We just might do that," Carrie nodded. "This was a great experience."

"I think it'd be fun," Catherine agreed.

"Maybe after the wedding," Grace said excitedly then hesitated, "I mean … if you wouldn't mind me coming too … " Her voice trailed off.

"Of course we wouldn't mind, Gracieco." Carrie wrapped her co-maid of honor in a one-armed hug. "You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Grace beamed. "Tia, could I use your restroom, please?"

"Oh, sweetie. We've been having a plumbing issue all day. We called someone but they haven't shown up yet."

"Oh. Okay," Grace fidgeted uncomfortably.

"We asked the people at the arcade next door and they said it was okay for our students to use their bathrooms til the plumber gets here," Tia offered.

"Really?" Grace turned to Catherine. "I can probably make it home if you don't want to take the time … "

"No," Catherine waved her off. "I could go too. We'll just duck in real quick then head out."

"Thanks," Grace said with a sigh of relief.

"Count me in," Angela nodded.

"What the heck, I'll go too," Carrie chuckled.

"We're gonna get going," Jenna said, indicating the rest of the group. "We'll see you at the rehearsal if not before."

"Really? So early?" Catherine said.

"I have to get home and check on the kids," Jenna explained apologetically.

"Ditto," Mary said.

"I have to be at work early," Leilani said and Gabby nodded in agreement, "Me too."

They all said their goodbyes and thanked Tia, Marnie, Louis and Kiko again then exited the gym. Catherine, Grace, Angela and Carrie entered the Dave & Buster's next door and were directed to the restrooms towards the back.

The hostess advised them to cut through the darkened party room to avoid the crowded arcade floor. As they stepped into the room the lights came up and Catherine was met with a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

She stared in shock at the group assembled in front of her until Joan's excited voice yelled, "Su-pwise Ann Caf!" breaking her out of her reverie.

"What's going on here?" she asked as she turned to Carrie and Grace.

"More bachelorette party fun," Carrie laughed. "We're not done yet. I can't believe you thought we were really done."

Catherine turned back to the crowd assembled in the party room. She beamed at her mother who was holding Joan on her lap, both grandmothers, Aunt Deb, Kaitlyn, Aunt Susan, Laura with her children Caleb and Henry, Francesca, Jess and Kathie Stagler.

"This is … you guyssss," she said tearily.

Carrie picked up a few items off the table and turned to Catherine. "You remember I said it was my job as your best friend and co-maid of honor to try to embarrass you at least a little," she grinned. "To that end … "

She placed a plastic tiara on Catherine's head and slipped a sash emblazoned with 'The Bride' across her chest.

Catherine rolled her eyes but posed playfully as Angela snapped a few pictures. "This is so great," she said sincerely. "I'm so happy you all came."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, sweetheart," Elizabeth said. "Well, the trapeze lessons I was happy to miss," she teased. "But not this part."

"The trapeze lessons were awesome!" Grace said, eyes wide.

"I'll take your word for it," Elizabeth winked.

Catherine heard a small commotion behind her and turned to see that the girls who had been at the trapeze class were now joining the party. "You guys really had me fooled."

Jenna held her hands up in front of her. "It was all Carrie and Grace's idea."

"I hope you're all hungry," Carrie said as the staff began to set up the dinner buffet. "Gracieco and I picked out a great menu."

"We decided on antipasto salad, Nonna," Grace said happily.

"That was very thoughtful, bambina," Nonna smiled.

"Me bambina too!" Joan threw her arms in the air.

"Yes, you are," Nonna laughed.

After the group finished dining on grilled shrimp skewers, vegetable lasagna, antipasto salad, herb roasted potatoes and honey glazed carrots half a dozen members of the staff entered the party room and stood facing Catherine. They began to sing _Happy Birthday_ except with the word wedding substituted for birthday.

"I assume this was your idea," she said to Carrie who nodded. "You realize I'm gonna get you back."

Carrie grinned. "I'd expect nothing less."

After the cake was cut and dished out Carrie rubbed her hands together gleefully. "Who wants to play some games?"

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **10:30 P.M.**

Catherine, Carrie and Grace entered the beach house, still laughing over the events of the evening, and found Steve, John and Danny sitting in the living room watching a movie as Cammie napped in her bed. As soon as she heard the door she padded across the room to greet the girls.

"I guess we don't have to ask if you had fun," Steve grinned as he stood up and kissed Catherine. "That's quite a fancy sash and tiara."

"Why thank you," she chuckled as she reached down and ruffled Cammie's fur.

"How was the trapeze lesson?" Danny asked.

"It was awesome," Grace gushed. "Carrie and Auntie Cath said they might go back for more lessons after the wedding and they said I could go too if I want and I can pay with my babysitting money and I really want to … "

"Okay, okay, Monkey. Slow down. We'll talk about it later. Right now I think we need to get you home and to bed. It is a school night after all."

"Ok," Grace smiled as she knelt to greet Cammie. "Three more days, Cammie!"

"Did Angela send you the picture of Catherine doing the splits?" Carrie asked while Grace's attention was elsewhere.

"Yes," Danny sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just sayin'." Carrie shrugged. "Don't be surprised …"

"We're going now," Danny grumbled as Cath, Carrie, Steve and John all chuckled.

"Bye," Grace said as she hugged Carrie, Catherine and Steve. She glanced at John, not wanting him to feel left out, then hugged him too.

"Night," they all called as Grace and Danny headed out.

Catherine and Steve took seats side by side on the couch. Carrie sat in the armchair and John perched on the arm.

"Whatcha got there?" John asked eyeing the large plastic bags Catherine and Carrie were holding sporting the Dave and Buster's logo.

"Well," Carrie grinned as she looked at her husband. "After we ate and the staff sang to Catherine," she snickered, "we decided to play a few games."

"Uh-oh" Steve teased, picking up on the twinkle in Catherine's eye.

"We went old school," Catherine chuckled.. "No video games for us. It was Pop-a-Shot and Skeeball all the way."

"How'd you do?" Steve asked, pretty sure of the answer before the words left his mouth.

"You should have seen it," Carrie said, barely able to contain her laughter. "There was this guy playing Skeeball. Maybe 20 years old. Cocky. Preening for all the girls and taking on all comers. You know the type."

Steve and John nodded.

"Catherine took him on and wiped the floor with him ten games in a row. Led wire to wire. Never broke a sweat. Her tiara remained firmly in place as did her sash. By the time she was done he was nearly in tears."

"That's my girl," Steve beamed.

"We went to redeem our winnings and they had lots of cool things but there was only one thing we had our eyes on," Carrie said with mock seriousness.

She looked at Catherine and together they reached into their bags. Carrie pulled out a large stuffed giraffe while Catherine pulled out a smiling lion.

Steve and John burst out laughing.

"You won me a stuffed animal," Steve smiled. "I'll treasure it forever."

"Forever," Catherine grinned. "I like the sound of that."

 **End Part 5**

* * *

Look for part 6 of the marathon tomorrow-hint* we may be revisiting my favorite series of all time.

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
